Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory
The Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory is located inside the Gryffindor Tower, and is where the male Gryffindor students go to sleep at night. Every dorm room is equipped with a centrally-located stove, and each student gets their own four poster bed, flanked by a set of windows and space for storing personal belongings. On the window sill, a water jug is placed, in case any of the students should feel the need for a drink in the middle of the night.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Background 1895 In Albus Dumbledore's fourth year at Hogwarts, he set fire to the curtains in this dormitory; whether this was accidental or intentional is uncertain. He claimed it was accidental, though he also stated that he never was very fond of them, so this statement is questionable.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) 1991 Starting in 1991, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan shared this dormitory when they started their education at Hogwarts. 1992 At the start of the first term in 1992, after Harry and Ron crashed their flying car, they were greeted with applause upon entering the dormitory. Later in the year, Ginny Weasley broke in to steal her diary back when Harry picked it up after she threw it at a ghost. 1993 Once again, Dean, Harry, Neville, Ron, and Seamus would share this dormitory; at the start of term this year, the five boys played a game in which they would eat sweets which had presumably been bewitched and they would each make different animal noises.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Later on, Sirius Black broke in to search for Peter Pettigrew, who was disguised as a rat whom Ron kept as a pet named Scabbers. He slashed open Ron's curtains, awakening him, and then had to flee before he was caught. Peeves, the poltergeist, also entered this year in order to annoy Harry before a Quidditch practice. 1994 This year would be a rather tense one, as Harry had been chosen as a champion in the Triwizard Tournament; whilst Dean, Seamus, and Neville were mostly supportive of him, Ron would not speak to him until after the first task was finished. 1995 Like the last, this school year would also be quite stressed, although this time it was Seamus who was fighting with Harry while Ron, Dean, and Neville supported the latter; this year, Harry and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, were being slandered by the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper, for spreading the news that Voldemort had returned. 1996 This was the final year all five boys would share the dormitory together; thereafter, Harry and Ron would be searching for Horcruxes, Dean would be a fugitive, and Seamus and Neville would spend only part of the next year here before moving to the Room of Requirement to hide from their teachers.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Behind the scenes *Although boys cannot enter the girls' dormitory, the opposite holds true; girls such as Hermione Granger have access to this room. *In Pottermore, a wooden sign outside the dormitory says "First Years" before one enters it; this is during their first year. In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, ''says ...they reached the door of their old dormitory..., meaning that the students keep their dormitories their seven years ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This could mean either that the sign is magically able to change, or that the sign is changed every year. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Towers Category:Common Rooms Category:Gryffindor House Category:Males